Strange Homecoming
by CybeastFalzar
Summary: After a most humiliating defeat, Hong Meiling set out to better herself! Her Mistress, a very pretty woman named Remi- OK OMI THAT'S THE LAST TIME I LET YOU WRITE A DESCRIPTION. So, Meiling was defeated by Marisa, and Remi said she could help her train and knew the right place, but it would take some time to make the arrangements. Said "arrangements" would spark an incident...
1. Incidentally, Marisa broke in again, Mei

Scarlet Devil Mansion: 7:32 PM, Burglary in Progress

"Hahahaa! Too late, China, ze!" Marisa cackled as she zoomed off, departing with more of Patchouli's books.

"U...ugh... my... my pride is hurting..." Meiling said, right before she blacked out.

Scarlet Devil Mansion: Gate: 9:12 PM

Meiling paced back and forth in front of the gate, contemplating her recent performance at her job as gatekeeper. And it all was abysmal. When had she become so lax? She couldn't remember.

Meiling had failed to stop yet another heist from Marisa. Every time she was called China, she took it literally. The others may have forgotten, but not her... Her honor, and that of her country, was a truly important thing to her. Marisa continually did this, and it reflected badly on her in general, but worse, because of her nickname and origin, it shamed her entire home. That was the true source of her despair.

Feet dragging, she went to talk to her Mistress.

Scarlet Devil Mansion: Remilia's Chamber: 9:45 PM

"Mistress Remilia... I'm thinking I should go train for a while. Maybe Sakuya could put that puppet up during my absence?" She asked.

"Well, considering Marisa's run of borrowing, that sounds like it would be a fine idea." Remilia responded, clasping her hands together. "I might know just the place too... I'll see what I can do to get you there. Just be aware that like always, Fate's a fickle thing and never will be straightforward. Go train in the mountains for now"

After Meiling had left, she began to weave the threads of fate into a tapestry, trying to make sure things would work. But what she didn't know was the contents of those threads, and that she was inadvertently setting into motion an interdimensional incident... One which once started, she could no longer stop...

**Strange Homecoming: Featuring:**

**The SDM Cast**  
**Mima**  
**Meiling**  
**Reimu**  
**Marisa**  
**Eirin**

**The Chi Creature**  
**Wuya**  
**Chase Young**  
**The Xiaolin Monks**  
**Master Fung**  
**Dojo**  
**Jack Spicer**  
**Nitori**

**A clash between Xiaolin and Haylin that spans both worlds and involves new friends, new enemies, and new frenemies. Bhava-Agra, the Xiaolin Temple, the SDM, the Hakurei Shrine!**

**Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**


	2. Let's Go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

SDM: Remilia's Chamber, 11:00 PM

"Done... Fate will run it's course now." Remilia said, finishing things up with her arrangements.

Xiaolin Temple: 8 AM the next day

"I can't believe it's been so long without evil attacking!" Omi cried, cheerful as always.

"I know, right? It's like they all disappeared." Kimiko said.

"Maybe they all got scared and ran off like cowards after their LAST ass-whooping!" Raimundo was in high spirits too.

Master Fung heard this. "It is times like this your guard must be highest, young monks. Else you may find yourself unready when the attack comes."

"Yes, Master Fung." They all chorused in unison.

"Seriously, haven't heard a peep in weeks, though!" Rai said to the others. "Who wants to go swimming?"

"Yeah, RAI!" They all chorused.

Master Fung stopped them. "I do believe you should be wary. I feel a strange presence... Something will happen today. The wind blows blackest at the noon hour. Until it passes, remain on your guard and guard the vault."

They all groaned after he disappeared but slunk off to do it.

Jack Spicer's Laboratory: 8:30 AM

"Are you almost done with that invention yet!" Wuya said, cross. "We're going to need to take drastic measures for the next Shen Gong Wu!"

"Relax, ghosty. I'm just putting the finishing touches on it. You're sure using the Eye of Dashi on the Rift Mirror is a good idea?" Jack replied, sounding worried.

"Of course it's not a good idea! It's a very EVIL one!" She snapped at him.

"O...K..."

"Hehe, soon... one of the monks will be gone, and without all 4, they can't use their formations!" Wuya laughed.

Xiaolin Temple: 11:30 AM

"What do you think the Fungmeister was talking about, anyway?" Raimundo asked Dojo.

"Who knows. Just do what I do. Smile and nod." Dojo replied.

"Uh, guys..." Kimiko pointed. "Company!"

"Hahahahaha!" Jack shouted, laughing evilly at them. Or he called it an evil laugh, anyway. The Xiaolin monks just called it "annoying."

"You again, Jack?" Kimiko said to him. "You won't be getting our Shen Gong Wu!"

"Wrong, Kimiko! I AM taking your Shen Gong Wu!" He said, sounding as cocky as ever.

"Oh please..." The four monks quickly gathered together. "WUDAI ORION FORMATION!"

"I was waiting for that! Now... you're finished!" He laughed as he pressed a switch on his hidden machine, revealing it with a dramatic flourish as he removed the Shroud of Shadows that had been hiding it.

Omi suddenly found himself dodging what could almost be considered a rain of projectiles. "Whoa! When did he get such amazing range on that thing?"

3 more guns emerged, each separately targeting the other monks, all of whom were engaged in combatting his traditional Jack Bot army.

"Hey, where'd that thing come from!?" Kimiko cried, trying to dodge fire extinguisher foam.

"I'm not sure!" Raimundo responded, dealing with the vacuum consistently sucking him towards it. "But no matter what I do or where i go, it's still targeting me!"

"This is a most amazing machine! I would love to know how it works!" Omi shouted, while dealing with acid coming at him.

"Partner, I'm not sure... but damn if it ain't annoying! I can't use my Wudai element either, I have to keep dodging!" Clay said, dodging compressed spheres of electricity.

"YES! It worked, Wuya!" Jack cried, pumping his fist in joy.

"I would have called this scheme featherbrained, but Jack, you actually seem to have outdone yourself this time! Fire up the middle cannon!" Wuya was ecstatic.

"I must say, this was one of your better ideas." Wuya started flattering him as he prepared to set the Rift Mirror in motion. "Setting the machine to target the element signatures! No matter what, they can't escape the tracker, and they can't use their elements because they don't have time to concentrate!"

"It's all part of being a genius." He said, happily unleashing the Rift Ball towards Omi.

"Omi, watch out!" Kimiko yelled, taking a hit from the foam and going down.

"OMI!" Raimundo stopped battling the vacuum for a split second and was sucked toward the bot.

"OMI! Hold on partner, I'm YOOOOOOOOOOW!" Clay got zapped as the Rift Ball impacted directly in front of Omi, opening a rift with gold eyes along the side.

"What! Do SOMETHING!" Wuya said, watching as Omi and some of the Shen Gong Wu disappeared into the rift before it closed up.

"I'm getting out of here!" Jack responded, disengaging and flying away.

"OMI?" Raimundo said, staring in shock at the crack where the rift used to be.

As he said that, the clock struck noon.

Mayohiga: 12:00 PM  
Yukari's eyes snapped open. "Someone found the Rift Mirror... they opened a portal here. Well, things are now going to be interesting."

Xiaolin Temple: 12:30 PM  
"Oh... Ooooomi..." Kimiko was practically crying.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't let my guard down, Omi wouldn't have disappeared." Raimundo said.

"Omi is gone? This is most troubling." Master Fung said, then he spotted the crack on the ground. "Raimundo! What made this?"

"A robot Jack had. It was a weird fissure, covered in these glowing golden eyes!"

Master Fung paled. "We may never see him again... beyond that rift lies a world of monsters and magic, infinitely more dangerous than anything you have seen for the unprepared."

"So, parallel dimension. Easy enough, right?" Raimundo said.

Dojo looked miserable. "Easy enough, WRONG. Beyond that rift is Gensokyo. A world that is very, very, self enclosed. Its own heavens, underworld, hell, government, and even physics and combat. Jack must have found the Rift Mirror..."

"But that makes no sense! We never heard of any Rift Mirror!" Raimundo complained

"The Rift Mirror is not a Shen Gong Wu made by Dashi. Nor is it even a Shen Gong Wu. It was made by someone else. The last person to escape Gensokyo... was never quite the same." Master Fung cautioned.

"But we can't use formations without Omi!" Kimiko fretted.

"Come to think of it, wasn't there that monk who was spirited away a while back?" Dojo said.

"What monk are you referring to, Dojo Kanojocho?" Master Fung said, clearly issuing some sort of warning.

Youkai Mountain: 1 PM

"HIYA!" Meiling split the rock in two with a karate chop. "There! I've still got it! Huh?" She noticed a coin fall near her. It had an odd design on it, and it looked... familiar. Which was odd, because she never had such a coin. She shrugged it off and picked it up. "I think that makes a lot of sense, actually. I'm done, but seriously, what's with this coin? Just holding it is making me feel lighter and faster."

That's when she saw a set of golden claws. "Hm? A lot of weird treasure around today..."

She went to pick it up, and that's when a boy with a round yellow head dashed out of nowhere to snatch it at the same time. "HA! Jack Spice...r? Oh well, whoever you are, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Xiaolin... Showdown?" Meiling wondered. "What are you talking about?"

He clearly wasn't listening. "My Orb of Tornami against your Mantis Flip Coin! First to touch the ground loses! Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

That's when the earth began to heave as little spikes and whatnot grew.

"...What is this, a game of some sort? I just have to not touch the ground?" She wondered, leaping around with agility Omi was not used to seeing.

"Yes! If I win, I get the Mantis Flip Coin and the Golden Tiger Claws, and can get out of this place!" Omi says.  
"And if you lose?" She teasingly asked.

"I will not lose! But if I did, you'd take the Orb of Tornami! Speaking of... ORB OF TORNAMI! ICE!" A waterfall of icicles cascaded towards her.

Meiling yawned at the spiked projectiles. "You call this an attack?" She said, weaving and dodging through all of it before leaping at Omi and slamming him to the ground. "I win."

"But... you're... a girl! No girl can move that fast!" He spluttered indignantly.

"Wanna bet?" Meiling raised her eyebrows. "I've wasted enough time here." She said, turning her back on him while the strangeness of it assaulted her mind. Why did that all seem so familiar.

"At least she doesn't know how to use the Shen Gong Wu..." Omi muttered under his breath, upset that he lost.

"Shen Gong Wu... AH!" Meiling buckled, repressed memories from 600 years ago flooding through her brain. "It can't be! You're from the Xiaolin Temple, aren't you!?"

"Yes... why, you know of it?" Omi asked her.

"Know of it... why... why... it's been 600 years... How have the years been treating Master Fung?" She asked, suddenly much more conversational.

"You know Master Fung?" Omi said, confused.

_**Hohoho... now how would a trained martial artist like Meiling know Master Fung?**_


	3. Tales of Xiaolin: Past and Present

Xiaolin Temple: Vault: 2 PM

"It seems the Rift Mirror has drawn in some of the Shen Gong Wu from the vault as well. Even his Wudai weapon has disappeared. SHE is active once again, and that is bad news." Master Fung said to the gathered monks.

"3000 years ago, the battle between good and evil had HER enter the fray. Playing both sides, scheming, plotting. No one was sure which side was she on. And it turned out... she was neither. She was her own faction. Many of the Haylin monsters disappeared without a trace, along with brave Xiaolin warriors. We called it spirited away, back then, as they simply just disappeared."

"Who's this "she" you keep referring to? Wuya?" Raimundo asked, still wisecracking.

"Raimundo, be quiet and let him finish!" Kimiko said.

"Her name is Yukari. She is neither good nor evil. She runs her own realm, fencing it off with a border protected by a maiden bloodline. 600 years ago, we had a promising young monk. Her name was Hong Meiling. She was still new to it, mostly, but she studied well. She even perfected the art of light sleeping. She would fall asleep easily, but the slightest sound that did not belong would wake her to full readiness."

"Why haven't we heard about her until now?" Clay asked.

"She was also spirited away. We were supposed to forget her, and she would forget us. Until today, when the Rift Mirror was unleashed. Therefore, the pact has been broken. And it would be wise to be especially ready. As there is now a thin link. That crack is a mark, and Gensokyo may soon come to say "Hello." to the temple. Be always vigilant, young monks. I'll leave Dojo to tell you the worst part." He said, walking away.

"...Why me?"

"Just spit it out already!" Raimundo said, almost ready to throttle Dojo.

"OK, ok! From the little information on Gensokyo, the inhabitants there have powers to match those of the Shen Gong Wu."

"...What KIND of powers." Kimiko drawled out.

"Fire, Water, shape shifting, massive lasers, illusions, temporary madness-"

"STOP!" Raimundo cried. "We get it, we're outgunned! But when has that ever stopped us before? I say we talk to this Yukari and demand Omi back!"

"Do you now?" Came a voice as a pretty lady in an old dress came through a gap. "Then by all means, Xiaolin Warriors, let us talk."

Master Fung came running out to address her. "Yukari? How nice of you to grace us with your presence. Go, young monks. I will talk to her."

Youkai Road: 2:30 PM

"You were a Xiaolin Monk once!?" Omi said incredulously. "I would not believe you but for your speed!" The two of them were walking back to the Mansion together. "Oh, I'm far from the fastest nor the strongest here... in fact compared to most of us, I'm kind of boring." She said. "But I'm amazing at martial arts!"

"I can tell, you bear the mark of a most skilled warrior. Although I have to wonder why you were not put in the kitchen." Omi said.

"Pffft. Someone's even more outdated than this place is!" She said, allowing her discipline to slip. "I haven't heard that in over 600 years! Be careful who you say that around, or you won't last a day in here."

She arrived back at the Mansion and promptly collapsed in front of the gate, snoring.

"How lazy. Oh well, time to go MMRPH!" Omi stumbles as Meiling grabbed him by the throat.

"You're not going anywhere. This is for your own good, your attitude will get you killed otherwise. Now WAIT. RIGHT. THERE.

Gap Space:

"I must say, I'm honored to be allowed here." Master Fung said to her.

"We were discussing the amusing conflict between Haylin and Xiaolin, a distinction that still is a bit grey?" Yukari teased.

"I will choose to overlook that comment and focus on the issue at hand. Where is Omi?" He said politely.

"Funny, isn't it. It's almost as if Fate aligned those two." She grinned, allowing him to see Omi alongside Meiling. "Two monks from the Xiaolin Temple both disappeared into my world. 600 years apart, but it appears you are so harsh that just talking about your tasks and punishments is enough to bond warriors."

"I will overlook that too. We need him for our fight against-"  
"Haylin forces?" She raised an eyebrow. "Chase Young is a minor fly, and Jack spicer is a microbe. To me. But it's come to my attention that Remilia wants Meiling to train with you. Apparently, she got a bit soft."

"I assure you, she will be sharp as steel when we are done."

"Oh, I wasn't finished. See, Omi will be a laugh riot on my end, and Meiling would be a serious asset on yours. Win win." She said, a hint of a smile.

"Wait, what are you-"

"AFTER ALL, we would hardly want the monks to find out your... secret." She holds up a tape labeled "Fungingen".

"Alright, alright, you win. I think my hair turned gray."

"...Also, I gave the Golden Tiger Claws a boost. They can travel back and forth between the two worlds."

Master Fung was speechless, but as Yukari wandered back into a gap, it was clear this conversation was over.


End file.
